Arm Candy
by Lauriofthepen
Summary: I'm attempting to explore Gina & Rick's relationship in a way that makes it reasonable that Rick went back to her and then why they broke up.


**Author's Note: I imagine this as four one shots, but I'm going to put them all together to keep them organized.**

**I started watching this past year and started reading fanfiction at the same time. I noticed there's a lot of hatred for Gina out there. I totally get it in one way, but in the other, for Castle to be decent he has to see something in her. I'm hoping to humanize her a little with this.**

Gina adjusted the stereo system on the master bathroom wall while the tub filled with water. She chose a classical station to help her relax. She knew many people read in the tub to relax, but she always ended up editing as she read which just wasn't relaxing. Tossing the robe onto the vanity, she sank into the bubble bath. Closing her eyes, she couldn't help but think that half of the summer had passed. And what a summer it had been.

It had started out looking poorly when Bruce had decided to go back to his wife. Yes, she knew it had been a bad idea to start dating a man who was recently separated from his wife, and an ever worse idea to date the boss. She chalked it up to one to many trips out of town together and one to many glasses of wine. That night, she had called Rick to talk about some book edits. They ended up talking until two in the morning. She had forgotten how easy they had always talked. He was having trouble finishing the book as Nikki kept running away from Rook towards another cop. He ended up confessing that he had been going to invite Kate to the Hamptons for Memorial Day weekend but he had overheard her making plans with another detective. They commiserated over the problems with dating someone at work.

Rick had suggested that she should come with him to the beach house. They could drown their sorrows together. Somehow that idea had grown to her spending the summer there so she wouldn't have to face Bruce on Tuesday. If he could go back to his wife, then she could go back to her ruggedly handsome ex-husband. What could Bruce say about the summer anyhow? Their best selling author was demanding her full attention. Besides there was no reason she couldn't do her job remotely, right? Bruce had easily agreed. She had rushed home to pack. She was glad to leave her power suits in the closet, taking just a few summer dresses with her shorts and t-shirts. She had started to look forward to spending an entire summer lying on the beach adjacent to Rick's beautiful house.

An idea had formed in her mind. Rick had told her to meet him in front of the precinct. What if she went up to meet him? She knew Kate's rejection had hurt, but Kate didn't need to know. They were talking when she entered. She had ducked under his arm and sent him her most intimate smile. Surprise and then understanding flashed in Rick's eyes. When they got to the elevator, Rick had thanked her and said that he could feel himself being sucked back into the vortex. She squeezed him arm replying "Always." Pain had flashed across his face as he asked her not to say that word. She had agreed.

They had made the drive to the Hamptons in Rick's Ferrari with the top down and the radio up. It had been the perfect way to put the city in the rear view mirror. Dinner that night was like many nights to come when Rick didn't realize how many of his stories started with "Beckett." She hoped that she didn't quote Bruce that often.

They had quickly fallen into a routine of going over edits in the morning, doing their own work in the afternoon, and then a quick dip in the water before they joined in the Hamptons' social scene. Neighbors had assumed that they were back together and it was easier to not correct them and have to spend the evening fighting off unwanted advances. At some point, it seemed the act became real.

Suddenly, Fourth of July weekend with Martha and Alexis's visit was upon them. She had been going to ask Rick if he wanted her to stay in the master bedroom or to move back to the room where she began the summer. Before she could ask, he had announced that he was flying her three best friends from the University of Missouri to visit her for the weekend. She had been torn between excitement at seeing them again and realization that this was a way to distance her from his daughter and mother. Swallowing her hurt, she allowed herself to enjoy the time she so seldom got to spend with her friends. No one could say that Rick wasn't generous and kind. It was how they met. She had just moved to the City after college and found out how much bigger it was than St. Louis. He had taken under his wing; helping her navigate, the very connected publishing world. He helped her to spend time with her family after the shooting. How could she not develop feelings for him? In turn she had entertained Alexis a few evenings when he had to be out and his mother, as always, was on tour. He had wanted a role model for Alexis since she so rarely saw her mother. The girl was adorable, if she found out later Alexis had trouble with concepts like knocking on bedroom doors, it was something she accepted as part of being a step-mother. She quickly found out though that Rick viewed Alexis as his and didn't appreciate input from others. She, also, found out that being Rick's wife meant people assumed she had slept her way to her position rather than earning it. She had started working longer hours to prove her abilities. They hadn't divorced because of one thing, but the realization that they were better friends than lovers. She moved down to the end of the hall so that the women wouldn't disturb anyone if they stayed up late talking. Rick had been the main topic of conversation. Mary was worried that Rick was toying with her. Sam thought he was rich and handsome, and she should ride the wave or him as long as it lasted. Beth wanted to know more about Bruce and "that girl who inspired Nikki." Gina knew the truth was somewhere in the middle, and that she needed to understand her own feelings. So here she was after everyone had left, taking a bath and trying to sort out her thoughts and feelings.

Her thoughts were interrupted as he entered the room wearing a robe, "You're in my bathtub?"

"Yours is the biggest," Gina anticipated the smirk that crossed his face as he realized the double entendre.

"Then you won't mind if I join you?" Rick ditched the robe and slid into the tub behind her.

So he might not be Mr. Right, but he was right here, and….Gina's thoughts trailed off as Rick's hands slid passed her waist and his lips moved from her neck to her shoulder.

**I don't know if I'm thrilled with this. I wanted to stay in Gina's thoughts rather than breaking for dialogue, but then I'm not sure about this.**


End file.
